


Yellow.

by blackbirdlove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im serious it's very fluffly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdlove/pseuds/blackbirdlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the stars, look how they shine for you~</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>El personaje de Eren no me pertenece, sin embargo, la trama de este relato sí, por lo que no toleraré que se suba, traduzca o adapte.<br/>Wattpad: blackbirdlove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow.

{Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so}

 

Recuerdo haber estado tirada sobre el sofá todo el día, tragándome la basura de programas que ponían en la tele, sin ganas de levantarme para nada. Me sentía hundida. Mi mejor amigo me había traicionado. La noche pasada la acabó con una de esas chicas insufribles e insoportables, y superficiales a más no poder. En concreto, la acabó con Mikasa, de entre todas, la que menos me gusta y a la que menos le gusto. Ella y yo siempre hemos tenido roces, que no han hecho sino aumentar con el paso de los años. Y de las dos, por desgracia yo soy la más débil.

Yellow, el tono de llamada de mi móvil, sonó en algún lugar de la casa, pero simplemente lo ignoré y seguí tumbada. Normalmente adoro pasar tiempo con él, y sé que él adora pasar tiempo conmigo, pero hoy simplemente no puedo contestarle. Mi canción favorita dejó de sonar después de cinco intentos y luego, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron resoplar frustrada.

—¡Está abierta! —grité malhumorada.

Escuché como se abría y se cerraba la puerta principal, seguida de unos pasos que se dirigían al salón. Mi mejor amigo lo atravesó en dos zancadas, y se arrodilló junto al sofá. Nuestras cabezas estaban a la misma altura. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo por enésima vez, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Él estaba inclinado hacia mí, esperando a que quizá lo perdonara de una vez. En vez de eso, me levanté un poco sobre mis codos para ver más allá de él y continué mirando la basura que tenía puesta en la tele.

Suspiró y puso una mano entre sus ojos cerrados. Se veía dolido. Pues bien, yo también lo estaba.

Pasó un minuto en el cual solo hubo silencio, y ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición para nada hasta que él agarró mi brazo obligándome a bajar a su altura y a mirarlo a sus ojos.

—De verdad que lo siento. —Volvió a decir. Su voz era apenas un susurró y estaba rota, como cuando estas a punto de llorar. Suspiré y tragué saliva para bajar el nudo que también se me había formado en la garganta.

—Me has decepcionado mucho. —Dije duramente.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, mucho más de lo que crees. Pero por favor, perdóname. Anoche estaba bebido, no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre. —Me suplicó poniendo su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Volví a suspirar. Se me hacía muy difícil estar enfada con él, era mi mejor amigo después de todo. Mi único amigo, en realidad. Mikasa se había encargado de eso. Tenía a Armin, a Jean y Marco, a Sasha y Connie y a Ymir e Historia. Ellos eran los únicos que habían permanecido a mi lado siempre sin importar qué. Pero todos estaban emparejados, lo que me hacía sentir un poco incómoda cuando estaba con ellos. Armin era el único soltero, pero últimamente se había centrado en la universidad, y también había estado teniendo citas con una chica misteriosa por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para nosotros. Bajé del sofá y me arrodillé al lado de Eren, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y halándolo junto a mí, de manera que su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, y la mía en el suyo.

—No te preocupes más por mí, soy tonta. De todas formas no debería meterme en tus relaciones. Solo soy tu amiga. —Respondí tratando de ocultar el dolor en mi voz. Solo su amiga.

Él y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos. Yo podía contar con que él estuviera ahí para mí siempre que lo necesitara, igual que yo siempre lo estaba para él. Yo me presentaba a todo el mundo como su mejor amiga, aunque en realidad estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de él. 

Era dulce, amable, humilde, determinado, divertido, un poco fastidioso también, pero ¿hay algún mejor amigo que no te haga rabiar para picarte? Y guapo. También era guapo. Muy guapo. Empecé a mirarlo así al cumplir los trece, y desde entonces no hay una sola noche que no lamente no ser capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos. Sus ojos color esmeralda eran tan hermosos que aún después de tanto tiempo sigo quedándome sin respiración al mirar dentro de ellos y su pelo, castaño y suave caía desordenado en cualquier dirección. Tenía un físico envidiable, alto, delgado y tonificado. Era normal que todas las chicas babearan por él. Yo debía de haber necesitado toda la suerte de mi vida y quizá la de siete más en conseguir que esta maravilla de hombre decidiera ser mi amigo.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo para poder hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—No debería haber bebido tanto, sabes como soy, no estoy acostumbrado, y mucho menos haberme liado con la estúpida de Mikasa. Sé cómo es vuestra relación, y la odio por todo lo que te ha hecho. —Me dijo, limpiando varias lágrimas que se me habían caído con el dorso de su mano.

Hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, y volví a abrazarlo. Él me acunó entre sus fuertes brazos dulcemente, susurrándome lo mucho que lo sentía, y lo mucho que me quería al oído. Obviamente se refería a un amor de amigos, lo cual me mataba por dentro. Finalmente me aparté de él, que me dio un beso en la mejilla en cuanto saqué mi cara de su camisa. Era imposible no darle una sonrisa dulce cuando me estaba mirando así, con esos preciosos ojos suyos.

—Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado? —Preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

—Claro que sí, bobo. —Dije riéndome.

—Mejor, porque pensaba invitarte a un helado, y lo pasaremos mejor si no andas queriéndome apuñalar por la espalda cuando no miro.

Solté una risita tonta. Ese era mi chico de siempre. Por un momento imaginé que yo era su pareja, y como ese era una ocasión perfecta para besarlo. El famoso beso de reconciliación. Estaba tan distraída con mi pensamiento que me incliné buscando sus labios. A tres centímetros de ellos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente y desvié mi boca a su mejilla simulando que solo quería abrazarlo de nuevo. Esperé que no fuera sido demasiado obvio para él que yo quería besarle.

—Wow, ¿qué fue eso, pequeña? —Preguntó sorprendido.

Genial, se había dado cuenta.

—¿Que fue qué? —Dije haciéndome la tonta.

—Casi me besas. —Contestó.

—No digas tonterías, ya quisieras tú que yo te besara. —Dije engreídamente. Me mordí la lengua al cerrar la boca. Él no sabía cuan en lo cierto estaba.

Se rió y se levantó. Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí con fuerza. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta una pequeña heladería del barrio y ordenó dos copas de nata y chocolate, mis favoritas, y nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza.

—¿Y en serio nunca has besado a nadie? —Me volvió a preguntar, burlándose. Aunque parecía realmente interesado en que le volviera a corroborar mi respuesta.

Rodé mis ojos. Me había hecho esa pregunta como unas seiscientas veces. Claro, eso de no haber besado a nadie a él le resultaba extraño, pues había tenido incontables líos en sus noches de borrachera. Entristecí al pensarlo. No me gustaba que saliera de fiesta con esos nuevos amigos suyos Erwin, Mike y Levi, eran tan atractivos que al final, con el alcohol en la cabeza, acababa pasando lo que siempre pasa en las fiestas. Aunque sin embargo, nunca había tenido una novia. Pero yo no, simplemente no podía pensar en otro chico que no fuera él. Por su culpa yo no podía fijar mi atención en nadie más. Idiota de mí.

—No, te he dicho que no puedo. —Dije exasperada. Él siguió riéndose.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó.

—Porque no y ya está. —Contesté molesta. Como cada vez que el sacaba este tema.

—Si es porque nadie te pide salir puedes decirlo y ya está. Soy tu amigo. –Dijo, haciendo que me quedara de piedra.

Es cierto que nadie me lo ha pedido, pero no hace falta que me lo diga de esa manera. Se había pasado. 

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar la expresión pasmada que tenía en el rostro, apreté la cucharilla del helado entre mis dedos, y lo miré dolida. Él nunca se había metido conmigo de esa manera antes. 

"Nadie te pide salir." 

Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas de vergüenza y me levanté, tratando de contener las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Él se levantó también, claramente arrepentido y alzó sus brazos para impedir que me fuera. Sus dedos rodearon mi muñeca y trataron de acercarme a él, pero simplemente tiré rudamente para deshacerme de su agarre.

—Déjame tranquila, estúpido. —le solté más dolida que furiosa. –Esta semana no estás siendo un buen amigo. –Le dije con la voz rota.

Me giré sobre mis talones, y atravesé la calle dignamente, dejándolo allí solo con sus estúpidos helados y sus estúpidas disculpas. Sasha me hubiera matado si me hubiera visto dejar allí esa deliciosa copa de helado. Caminé durante veinte minutos sin saber realmente hacia donde iba. Noté que me había alejado bastante de mi casa, por lo que hice el camino de vuelta. Después de otros veinte minutos más o menos, llegué a un pequeño jardín que había en mi barrio. Me senté en uno de los bancos, pensando en mi mejor amigo como un hijo de puta al que amaba, lo que no me ayudaba para nada. 

Estaba tan metida dentro de mi cabeza que no escuché como alguien se me acercaba por detrás y me tapaba los ojos. Suspiré. Fuera quién fuera no estaba dispuesta a ser amable. Y si fuera él, pondría su culo en el aire de una patada.

Al ver que no hacía nada por descubrir quién era, el chico quitó sus manos de mis ojos y me las paso por los hombros desde detrás. Movió su cabeza hacia delante, para que pudiera verle. Y efectivamente, se trataba de él, que me miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de arrepentimiento. Teniéndolo cerca de mí, noté como mi resolución de patear su trasero se desvanecía.

Rodeó el banco y se sentó a mi lado, dándome una sonrisa amigable. Le miré a los ojos, tenían un brillo extraño, confuso. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de parecer nervioso por arreglar las cosas conmigo.

—Eh... ¿Estas esperando a alguien? —Me preguntó.

Negué moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Y qué haces aquí sola? —Noté un matiz de preocupación en su voz. Me crucé de brazos y simplemente lo ignoré, enfadada de nuevo por la falta de un "Necesito que me perdones" en su boca.

Suspiró con tristeza, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, lo que me resultó extraño. Me miró. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se clavaban en los míos haciéndome sentir mareada. Cielos, realmente nunca me cansaba de admirarlo de cerca. Su pelo caía despeinado por su frente, sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco y la línea de su mandíbula ahora era firme. La adolescencia le había sentado muy bien a Eren. Más que bien. Luego me recordé por qué estaba enfadada con él y gire mi cabeza para mirar el otro lado del parque.

—Oye pequeña, creo que te debo una explicación. —Me dijo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. 

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera. No iba a dejar que mi fuerza de voluntad cediera ante esos gestos que tenía conmigo y que tanto me gustaban. 

Seguí ignorándolo mientras Eren, que había dejado que su cabeza descansara completamente sobre mi hombro, esperaba a que dijera algo. Al ver que no contestaba, retomo su discurso por donde lo había dejado. 

—Sí que hay chicos que quieren salir contigo pequeña, de hecho, sé de unos cuantos que mueren por tenerte una noche, pero yo les amenacé para que no se acercaran a ti, porque verás, yo... Yo no puedo soportar que nadie te mire así, porque te quiero muchísimo, siempre lo he hecho. No quería estropear nuestra amistad, no quería arriesgarme a perderla. He tratado de olvidar lo que siento por ti, pero sé que he llegado a un punto en el que cada cosa que hago nos distancia. Y necesito que me perdones por ser tan cobarde.

¿Qué? Literalmente me quedé en shock. ¿Cómo en el cielo iba a quererme él?

Me giré automáticamente para mirarle a la cara, así podría saber si mentía. Eren se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y la sonrisa tímida que había en su cara se esfumó, sustituida por una expresión apenada.

—No me crees. —Dijo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Suspiró y apretó los puños, enfadado consigo mismo. —¿Por qué no me crees? —Preguntó dolido.

Sus ojos volvían a perderse entre los míos. Pero esta vez estaban llenos de dolor, que hizo que el mío pareciera pequeño y estúpido en comparación.

—Eren tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, y yo... Yo no sé, no soy atractiva, mírame, sigo pareciendo una niña. Tampoco soy un cerebro en clase, ni tengo talento en nada. ¿Por qué ibas a quererme? E-eres todo lo contrario a mí. —Dije. Me asusté de la amargura que desprendía mi voz. Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras en alto.

Eren cerró los ojos, lo que le dio un aspecto cansado y más triste si cabía.

—Te equivocas. Eres hermosa. —Dijo seriamente. —Siempre te lo he dicho, y siempre has pensado que lo hacía para que no te sintieras mal.

—No. —Le corté secamente.

Él suspiró.

—Eres incluso más atractiva que las demás chicas. Y lo eres con tu ropa ancha, con tu cara limpia y con tu pelo natural. Ellas se ven bien sí, pero ponen tanto empeño en verse así que se modifican por completo. Dejan de ser ellas. En cambio, tú eres siempre natural, hermosa, divertida, inocente, buena, amable, cariñosa y comprensiva. Lo sé porque te conozco mejor que a nadie. Todo el tiempo eres tú, y eres preciosa, y por todo eso te quiero.

Me quedé sin palabras. Pensaba que "ser yo" era mi problema. Estaba empezando a creer que me lo decía de verdad, y no me podía permitir tener esperanza alguna, porque después, la caída seria aplastante.

Eren, con su extraño sexto sentido para leerme la mente, pareció volver a adivinar lo que pensaba.

—«No es el rostro, sino sus expresiones, No es la voz, sino lo que dices. No es cómo te sienta ese cuerpo, sino las cosas que haces con él. Eres tú la que es hermosa» ¿No lo entiendes? —Me dijo.

Mi boca cayó abierta y una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro. Obviamente para él esa frase había sido como ganar todas las batallas de una guerra. Y, extrañamente, también lo fue para mí. ¿Cómo sabia Eren mi frase favorita de uno de mis libros favoritos?

Le sonreí dulcemente. Se había abierto un camino directo a mi corazón, aunque claro, ese camino ya estaba hecho, el solo había tenido que reunir la fuerza para abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo...? —Pregunté atontada por la conmoción de oírlo citar la frase más perfecta que nunca he leído.

—¿Cómo sé que esa frase es tu debilidad? —Preguntó orgulloso. —¿Crees que no me fijo en ti cuando después de tus prácticas en el club de natación te sientas al borde de la piscina y te pones a leer? — Eren rió, esa sonrisa fue adorable, porque lo dijo como si el hecho de que todo el mundo se girara para verme leer fuera algo obvio cuando no era así. —Después de que te leyeras ese libro, lo hice yo. Lo tomé prestado de tu habitación ¿recuerdas que te pedí algo para leer? Vi como marcaste la página dónde estaba la página con un separador, porque claro, marcarla con un rotulador, para ti, es como si cometieras un asesinato. —Continuó diciendo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo ante sus últimas palabras. Marcar un libro con rotulador es como asesinarlo. Solo le había dicho esto una vez, y sin embargo, se ha acordado. 

Levanté mi cabeza, buscando sus preciosos ojos. Se había ido inclinando hacia mí, lentamente mientras iba hablando, por lo que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sentía su aliento cálido recorrer mis mejillas y mis párpados; podía oler la loción que estaba usando; ver cada pequeño detalle en su cara: Sus ojos, los que yo buscaba con tanto anhelo, que eran profundos y hermosos hasta el punto en que te perdías en ellos, su pelo castaño, que lucía perfectamente despeinado, y sus mejillas, marcadas por un rosado sonrojo apenas perceptible. 

Un millón de chispas recorrían el poco espacio que había entre nosotros, y sin embargo, él se quedó quieto, no quería hacer un movimiento arriesgado conmigo, lo que amé.

—Te quiero, y siento haber tardado tanto.

Solo por ese momento, me olvidé de todo e hice lo que había estado deseando hacer durante los últimos siete años. Empujé con suavidad mis labios contra los suyos. Se sentían un millón de veces mejor de lo que yo había imaginado nunca. Se adaptaban a la perfección con los míos, y su sabor era mejor que el del néctar, la bebida de los dioses. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió la espalda de ambos, haciendo el beso más dulce. Eren me rodeó con su brazo y me apretó contra sí mismo, presionando más fuerte en mi boca, prácticamente rogando por que le diera entrada. Lo hice, y fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Sentía su dulce sabor por todas partes, su lengua exploraba posesivamente mi boca, haciéndonos gemir a los dos. 

Parecía como si el beso hubiese cobrado vida propia y quisiera más y más. Pasé mis dedos entre el sedoso pelo de Eren y lo apreté más contra mí si eso era posible. Me separé de él buscando el aire que su beso le había robado a mis pulmones, y cuando lo obtuve, Eren volvió a presionar sus labios suavemente contra los míos, regalándome el beso más tierno que nadie me podía haber dado.

—Te quiero —Me dijo.

Le sonreí, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero. —Le contesté.

Me incliné sobre él de nuevo y junté nuestros labios, de nuevo en un beso dulce y lento como la miel al caer. Podía sentir en cada uno sus suaves movimientos que no me mentía al decirme lo mucho que me quería.

—¿Te acompaño a casa? Se está haciendo tarde. —Ofreció poniéndose de pie.

Asentí lentamente, contenta de que se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarme. Las primeras dos calles anduvimos cogidos de la mano, en un silencio incómodo. Yo no sabía que decir después de eso, se supone que mi primer beso había de ser especial, y sin duda, lo había sido, toda la espera había valido la pena solo por eso.

Eren caminaba mirando al frente, sus labios hinchados por haber pasado tanto tiempo besándome se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa de plena felicidad.

Siete años y por fin era mío. Sonreí al pensar en lo afortunada que era. Incapaz de contener mi felicidad, giré a Eren y le di un corto beso en los labios. Él me miró sorprendido y luego se rió divertido.

—No sabes por cuánto tiempo he deseado e imaginado esto. —Me dijo mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. —No tienes ni idea.

Esbocé una ancha sonrisa, todavía sin creer que esto estuviera pasando. Parecía que al fin, mi hora de ser feliz había llegado.

 

{It's true, look how the shine for you.

You know I love you so}

 

× ××

Referencias:

·Canción: Yellow; Coldplay.

·Libro: The Host (La Huésped); Stephanie Meyer.

Ante todo dejar claro que no tengo nada contra Mikasa. Necesitaba un nombre para la "antagonista" y ella era la que mas se adecuaba.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado ~♥!


End file.
